Secrets and Betrayal
by amulet
Summary: Sarah returns from the Labyrinth, but has to return after learning some unexpected secrets, but all is not as it should be!
1. Ch1 - Home at last

Disclaimer: not mine yadda yadda

K, this is a sequel to Green is not her colour and I don't think that it will be a J/S fic but I don't know yet.

Sarah walked slowly through to her bedroom, one hand on her chest. Was it real? So little time had seemed to pass, it couldn't be real. But it had all felt so real. Looking at her clock she saw that only two hours had past. "I must have fallen…or something." She tried to convince herself, but the argument was lost before it had begun. If it had been real she would have had something to prove it, the gowns that she had worn, the jewellery she had been given. But there was nothing, except every thought and feeling that she had been subject to. 

She threw herself on her bed trying to convince herself that she was not crazy and that the Labyrinth was nothing more than a book that lay on her dresser. But the more she thought about it the more she realised that she might as well have been trying to tell her self that the sky was purple!

"It can't be true." She said to the teddies and toys that adorned her bed. "IT ISN'T TRUE!!!" She shouted as she stood, throwing her teddies on the floor. "Why do I have all this junk! It's all junk!" Books were thrown from their shelves, pictures from the walls, it all lay in a big pile on the floor.

Flinging open the door she ran down to the basement. The basement was cluttered with all sorts of junk. Broken tools, old toys, suitcases full of memories. Sarah waded through it, throwing anything in her way against the wall. "Urgh! Junk all of this is junk." Suitcases and boxes flew through the air as she made her way towards the back of the basement, towards empty boxes. 

The final suitcase burst open as it hit the wall, it's contents flying everywhere, one picture found its way to Sarah, hitting her in the back of the head. "Jesus Christ!" The picture floated to the floor landing face up. Some of her anger fading into shock as she stared at the picture. "Oh my god!" Picking up the photo to get a better look Sarah's legs went from under her and she found herself sitting on the cluttered floor, the picture grasped in her hand. "Oh my god!" She repeated as she rocked back and forward.

Sarah had found her proof. The picture she held was of her mother, her real mother, and him…Jareth! It had been real. Sarah screamed, an ear piercing scream, that filled the otherwise still and quiet night.


	2. Ch2 - Discoveries

Disclaimer: not mine any additional characters will be mine but no one from the original film is, unfortunately!

"SARAH!" Someone was running down the stairs calling her name. Quickly hiding the photograph Sarah got shakily to her feet, just as her father reached the bottom step.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." Concern on his face.

"I'm fine, I was down here looking for empty boxes and I saw a rat."

"A rat?" He didn't seem too convinced, but what reason could she possibly have for lying? 

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't wake Toby. We should get an exterminator in. It was a really big one."

"I think he's out for the count. I'm just glad you're okay." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. How was your night?"

"Fine, I had a terrible feeling that something was wrong, so we decided to come home early. Were you okay? I mean apart from the rat."

"Yeah things couldn't be better. I think I'm gonna turn in though, have an early night. Night dad."

"Night honey." As she slipped past him he kissed her forehead. 

"You know what?" He called when she got to the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"I feel like I haven't seen you for weeks."

"I know, I feel like that too. Night."

Sarah ran up the stairs, locking her door behind her. how had her mother known the Goblin King? Things just didn't make sense her mother had known Jareth. Taking out the picture Sarah looked at it long and hard. He looked exactly the same then, as he did less than one hour ago. "How can that be?"

Sarah stared at the picture late into the night, thought and feelings coming back to her, ones that she had only experienced in the presence of two people, her mother…and Jareth. Confusion ran the deepest. She had to find out how they had known each other, she doubted her father would know, and her mother was dead, so that only left the Goblin king himself to ask! Having just escaped from him, Sarah wasn't hot on the idea of seeing him again. She put the picture inside her Labyrinth book, changed and went to bed. Lying in the darkness she couldn't get her mind off of the picture of them, they had looked happy. They looked like they were in love! 

Finally, with the coming of the dawn, Sarah fell into a troubled sleep. A sleep filled with memories of the past few weeks. Each vision brought with an intense feeling. At first it was hard to distinguish but the more she dreamt the more she realised that she, Sarah, was in fact in love with Jareth. Not because of any spell or by force, she was in love with the Goblin King of her own free will. 


	3. Ch3 - Return to the labyrinth

Disclaimer: you know what I'm gonna say so why bother!!!

Sarah sat in front of her mirror, examining the black marks under her eyes. The night of restless sleep had left her drained and confused. She had to call on Him, but the thought of meeting face to face, it made her stomach churn. "You have to know!" She told her reflection. "But you have only been home for one night!" She argued with herself. "I have to know, he almost killed me, how do I know he didn't kill her?"

Moving to the window, Sarah stared out over the lawn, her father and stepmother were playing with Toby. They all looked so happy. Would they really care if she never returned, if the Goblin King held her prisoner forever? "I hope this works." She moved back to the dresser, sitting down in front of it again, eyes closed. 

"Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be,

Leave that place and come to me!"

She opened her eyes, heaving a sigh of relief. It hadn't worked she was still in front of the mirror in her room. She desperately wanted to know the truth, but not at the expense of having to meet Jareth again. It was all so confusing to her. Standing she once again found herself at the window her family still playing outside. Her father spotted her.

"Sarah, come and join us."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay honey."

The picture lay on the cabinet beside her bed. "Maybe it's not worth knowing." She threw the picture into the bin as she left the room. "Saaaaraaaah." 

Sarah flew back through the door. Someone had said her name. She was sure they had. It had been a whisper, a slight breeze, but she had heard it.

"Hello? Jareth?"

"Saaaaraaaah." She followed the sound of the whispers, they were coming from the bin. Sarah grabbed the picture of Jareth and her mother, staring at it in disbelief. The colours in the background were swirling and merging into one another, forming into a new picture. Sarah watched with wonder as the picture formed into one picture after another…her…the Labyrinth…her mother and Jareth…with a baby. Sarah's legs went weak and she fell, but the floor never came. She kept on falling and falling, until finally her limp body came to lie on cold hard concrete. 

"The Queen has returned." 


	4. Ch4 - A change of scenery

Disclaimer: No characters are mine unless known by others such as J/S and because I killed off Ludo and the rest in Green is not her colour, they will not be featuring in this fic.

A figure emerged from the shadows, his head bent low staring into the face of the girl who lay in the middle of his throne room. "Take her to her chamber." He ordered to three goblins. They too emerged from the shadows, each as tall as he. "And make sure she stays there."

"Yes my lord." Two of the goblins took Sarah's arms, while the third took one foot on either side of his waist. His eyes followed them as they left. "Sleep well, my queen. We will meet soon enough."

* * * * *

When Sarah awoke she found herself on the floor of her bedroom. It had been a dream, a hallucination. "Thank god!" She was safe in her room. She said raising herself onto her elbows, looking out of the window. The warm feeling that had been growing inside of her was quickly becoming fear and alarm. The sky was not blue out of 'that' window, it was the sky that she had been looking at before she had returned home, Jareth's sky. "Oh no. NO! Sarah what have you done?" Sarah scrambled to her feet heading towards the window. She stared out of it with mixed emotions, she was back in Jareth's world. Her legs gave way and she sank to the floor with a scream.

"Ah I see you are awake. How nice." 

Standing quickly Sarah came face to face with a boy not that much older than her. "Where is Jareth?" Her voice shook.

"Dead!"

"No! He can't be." Now where would she get the answers that she sought?

"Really? And why is that? Where did you think he would go after you caused him so much pain?"

"I…I never thought about it. When did he die?"

"What do you care?" He took a step closer, she stepped back, closer to the window.

"I need to know is all."

"Ten years ago. The doing of a girl who did not understand the gift that he was offering her." Another step forward.

"That cannot be. I was here, with him, two days ago." This time Sarah did not move. The thought of not getting the answers she needing clouding any rational thought that she could possibly have at that moment. "Just two days ago."

The boy began to laugh. "Two days, ten years, what is the difference? Time can travel faster or slower than you think Sarah." She flinched as he said her name, but he continued. "Under Jareth's command it moved slowly, but then he was old wanting to live a thousand lifetimes, but now this kingdom belongs to me, and I can make time move at any pace I want. Jareth didn't understand the essence of time as I do…"

"Send me back." Sarah pushed past him, interrupting.

"Send you back!" He laughed at her again, a cold cruel laugh, colder than any of Jareth's. "Now why would I want to do that? You haven't even been polite enough to ask me my name. So why should I do as you ask?" 

"I don't care what your name is, I want to go home."  
"I'm afraid that is impossible, my dear." His voice was as cruel as his laugh. "You see you asked me to take you and bound by law, I cannot let you go until you have completed a task that I have set. Rules are rules."

"WHAT? SEND ME BACK NOW!" Sarah was losing her temper, who did he think he was?

"HOW DARE YOU!?!? SIT DOWN!" Fire raged in his eyes. Sarah sat. "How dare you order me, King of the Goblins, to send you home. You called on me! You invaded my land!" Emphasis put on the 'me' and 'my'. He was a spoiled brat. 

"I invaded no land and called not on you but on Jareth but if what you say is true he is dead and the answers that I need cannot come from you. You will not get me back into that labyrinth and you will not get me to obey your command. EVER! You have no power over me."

Sarah closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was not home and he was not gone. "Hi!" He waved and smiled. "Your magic will not work on me Sarah, but any magic I possess I can use against you. Now are you ready to play a little game of labyrinth?"

"Please send me home?"

"Afraid not. Rules as I have said are rules. You have thirteen hours to solve a problem that I pick and as your little brat is safe in the mortal realm I will have to think of a good one."

Sarah began to panic, she had to return to the labyrinth. "Please don't? I came here looking for answers about my mother and Jareth. I cannot go back into the labyrinth."

He stepped closer to her, each step pushed her further back until she was up against the wall with his mouth inches from her own. You will go back into the labyrinth Sarah." He whispered. "You will do as I say. Every command I give, you, will put every effort into trying to obey. Jareth is gone and let me assure you I am a worse enemy to have than he was." A few tears escaped down Sarah's face. Still his whispering continued. "Forget about the answers that you seek. You will not find them here. But here you shall stay until I have the perfect puzzle for you to solve, and it will be nothing as easy as finding your way through the labyrinth this time." 

"I will not play your games." Sarah said trying to unpin herself from the wall but to no avail. He pinned his body against hers. She could feel the muscles of his chest under the thin shirt that he was wearing, just as he could feel the softness of her body against his, he could feel the shiver that went with every breath she took. She was scared. "I beg to differ. Be warned Sarah, I am not a patient man and I always get my way." With that he left, leaving Sarah to sink down the wall. 

A/N: Sorry folks but no matter what the first few chapters said to u this will not be a J/S fic. In fact Jareth doesn't even feature in this fic, he be gone!!! 


	5. Ch5 - Hell's Fury

Disclaimer: Same as before and sorry to disappoint J/S fans, but I wanted to write something different to the other labyrinth story that I wrote and doing another J/S fic would make it feel the same to me so I is sorry. :o( But hey if you don't like don't read! :op

He stormed through the castle shouting at anyone who got in his way. Who the hell did she think she was? Ordering him about, telling him what to do. He had heard the stories of her when he was a child, before Jareth had died. He had heard about her and her brother, the trouble that Jareth had had with her, the betrayal that Jareth had suffered by both Sarah and his muse Electra. But all of the stories he had heard did not come close to the picture that she had just painted of herself, she was arrogant, self-centred and obnoxious, too much like himself. Jareth at least had seen some good in her, all that he could see was a shell of a person, she had no interest in anyone else, nothing else but that which she desired. But her beauty, her only good feature, drew him to her. He was trapped, as Jareth had been by the beauty that had stood before him. He had studied her life, past and present and until now not known the fullness of his feelings for her…he loved her! He loved her as Jareth had done, and that love destroyed him.

"I will not be like you Jareth. I will not fail as you did. If she fails the Labyrinth a second time I will succeed in having her. I will make sure of that." 


	6. Ch6 - No Surrender

Disclaimer: Not mine bladdy blah! 

Sarah paced up and down the room that was hers, but then not. It was an imitation of how it used to be. Her real room, in the 'mortal world' was devoid of all toys and stuffed animals. This room looked as her room had done but days before. Or was it years? Time it seemed could change at the drop of a hat. Would her friends still be there, be the same age as they were when she left, when she gets back? If she got back. "I can't stay here for ever! I wont!"

Anger flooded through her veins. "Jareth couldn't keep me here, neither will you!" Toy began to fly across the room as Sarah attacked every inch of the room. Wallpaper was pulled from the walls, the dresser mirror shattered into a thousand pieces as books and toys; jewellery and pictures were thrown about the room. "ARGH! I won't stay here." Still filled with hatred and anger, Sarah burst out of her room, running down the corridor to the throne room, looking for Him. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

No one entered, not even a whisper from the goblins that gathered around the entrances but dared not to enter. "Where is he?" Sarah screamed at the goblins. "WHERE IS HE?" The moved further away, no one saying a word. A small goblin, covered in a mass of blond hair, was thrown forward by the others. He alone would suffer the wrath of Sarah. "He isn't here." He said meekly.

Sarah turned on him. "Well where is he then?"

"We…we don't…we don't know." The wee goblin quickly closed his eyes bracing himself for another outburst, maybe even a slap, but they never came. 

Looking around at the scared faces of the goblins, Sarah ran. She would find him herself, she had been here before, if you could find a way in she could find a way out. Passage after passage whirled by as she ran, not knowing where she was going she turned here and there, sometimes going around in circles. She screamed for him every turn she took, but he never appeared, she continued to run. Her chest began to burn, her legs began to ache, but still she kept running and screaming.

When she could run no longer Sarah found herself at the doors to the castle, beyond which lay the goblin city. "I'm not staying here." She told herself as she tried to regain her breath.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He approached her from the right. "I have thought of the perfect quest for you, for the fight of your freedom."

"I told you I will not be part of this. I am going to find a way out of here if it kills me."

"And it most likely will. The goblins out there will not be kind and take you in. They would rather eat your flesh and leave you to rot. Take my quest Sarah."

"And lose my freedom if I fail? No thank you! I will take my chances out there."

"So be it."

Sarah turned away from him, pushing one of the giant oak doors open. She stopped to face him. "What is your name?" she asked.

A look of shock crossed his face. That was the last thing that he had expected her to ask. "Tarrick."

"Tarrick?" she asked with a smile. "What kind of name is that?" Anger flited across his face. But she wasn't looking for an answer to her question, the smile fell from her face. "That is a name that I will curse for the rest of my days!" And with the she left, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Lucky for me those days are numbered!" said Tarrick turning his back on the doors. "Lets see how well you do in my Labyrinth!"


	7. Ch7 - The Goblin City

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except Tarrick and the plot, everything else is not mine!!!

Sarah walked cautiously through the streets of the Goblin City. She had been there only a few days before, or at least a few days to her, but according to Tarrick it had been years since she had been there. But however long it had been she was sure that the goblins would not have forgotten her that easily. She had caused a lot of destruction, of which there was no apparent signs of now.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" she asked herself. Every street she turned down was exactly like the one that she had come from. "Its not fair! Why me?"

"Dunno? Wha' you asking me for?" said a strange, high-pitched voice, sounding almost like nails scratching over a blackboard.

Sarah whirled round, searching frantically for a face to go with the voice. "Who said that? Where are you?" 

"In a place you cannot see! I am up the tallest tree!" The voice called to her with a laugh.

"There are no trees. Only streets!" Sarah whined as she frantically looked up and down the cobble-stoned streets. "Show yourself to me."

"Nope, you gotta catch me first."

"How can I catch you, if I can't see you?"

"Dunno, that be your problem, not mine. Catch me quick if you wanna get outta here."

"But I can't see you!"

"Then you be stuck 'ere forever my girl. Such a shame!" The voice grew faint as its speaker moved further away from Sarah. Running from street to street, she tried to follow it, "Please help me!" The voice continued to fade, and the more she tried to follow the more she just ended up getting herself lost. "Argh! I hate this place!" She lost it, the voice had completely disappeared. 

"Then why did you come back?" Sarah didn't have to turn around to know that it was Tarrick.

"I told you why?"

"No you told me it had nothing to do with me, that it was between you and Jareth."

"And that is the way it will stay! I'm not playing your game Tarrick. I will find my way out of here, on my own. I learnt once before the unfairness of this place…"

"And yet you continue with your 'It's not fair' whining. Trust me Sarah, the time will come when you will need to call on me, and when that time comes will be begging to take my quest."

"I would rather die!"

Pulling a knife from thin air, Tarrick held the point just inches from her throat. The golden handle, encrusted with jewels of all sizes and colours, was gripped tightly in his hand. The blade, made of pure silver held by her throat. "I don't quite believe it. But it is something I would love to see." His voice was full of contempt. Saying nothing Sarah stared at the blade, slowly taking a step forward, and another, and another, until the blade point was lightly piercing her flesh. Ready to take another step forward, Sarah looked up into Tarricks eyes, holding them with an icy stare. Fear filled his eyes, and his hand shook. "Stubborn to the last." Taking the blade into his grasp, he threw it up into the air. As it returned to the ground, the knife turned itself into a golden bird, with feathers the colour of all the bright jewels, and a beak as silver as the blade, and as sharp. It soared through the sky easily as if it had always been a bird. Sarah watched as it disappeared. 

"I would rather see you suffer for your foolishness. The labyrinth awaits you, Sarah. But be warned, there are greater perils than the 'Bog of Eternal Stench'. A lot has changed since you were here and sooner or later you will need my help!"

"Never!"

Tarrick moved closer, grabbing Sarah tightly by the arms. "We will see." 

"Let me go!"

"Gladly!"

Pushing her backwards, Tarrick disappeared, as did Sarah's surroundings. No longer in the Goblin City, Sarah was deep in a dark wood. "You can't do this!" She screamed as she regained her balance. Tarrick's voice filled the air around her, though he was nowhere to be seen. "I believe I just have. Work your way out of this one, Sarah!" His cruel laugh rang from between the trees, making the leaves quiver. When it finally died Sarah found herself lost and alone once again. 


	8. Ch8 - Lost and Alone

Disclaimer: No characters, except the ones not from the original film, are mine!!! 

Sarah took in her new surroundings once again. How was she to find her way now? Tarrick had turned her completely around, leaving her with no idea where she was or which direction she should be going. Left and right, all directions looked exactly the same, trees, trees and more trees.

"Well I'm not going to get anywhere by just standing here." Sarah said as she began to walk. She walked slowly, carefully through the trees, she had learned from the last time she was lost in the labyrinth that anything is possible. The forest floor could give way, or the trees could attack, anything could happen and its cruelty would depend on the mood of the goblin king, for it was he who made all things happen.

"This place stinks!" She was speaking to herself as bush and tree filled the path in front of her, growing thicker with every step she took. 

"You got tha' righ'!" The strange voice was back.

"Where are you?" Sarah said, turning her head to the sky, looking into the upper most branches of the trees.

"Told you tha' already! I is up the tallest tree."

"Well come down and show yourself!" Sarah shouted, whoever it was that was calling on her, they were really beginning to piss her off.

"Can' do tha'. Oh no! Mus'n't do tha'. Be my ickle head for tha', yes it would. Show meself! Ha! Oh no, no, no." The voice carried on muttering to himself, itself. Refusing to come out of the trees, yet still muttering.

"If you wont help me then go away!" Sarah screamed. She had a long way to go and she had already had enough. "Maybe Tarrick is right. Maybe I do need his help."

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! Can't do that oh no!"

"Go! Away!" Sarah screamed again. 

A small pair of fluffy, pointy ears came out of the branches above Sarah's head, followed by big, wide, brown eyes. The furry face was half hidden in the trees, but the bit that she could see was upside down. "Are you going to help me?" Sarah asked as the eyes blinked at her.

"Can' do tha'…unless…"

"Unless what?" The creature's mouth and nose were still hidden.

"My no like it here, I wanna leave, bu' doesn't know how."

"Well how can you help me?" Sarah was loosing her temper again.

"I knows the way, jus' not how to go passed."

"What if Tarrick found out?"

"Then I losses my ickle head. I wanna go from here. No like it! You take me with you?" 

"If you get me out of here then yeah I guess."

"YAY!" 

The creature jumped from the tree onto Sarah's shoulders. It's small furry body was covered in the same brown fur as it's head. Small hands held onto her head, while small legs and feet wrapped themselves around her neck. Sarah screamed, sending the 'thing' spinning to the ground where it hit off of a tree root. 

"Oh god! I am so sorry. A little warning would have been good." Picking up the small body, Sarah held it in her arms like a small baby. "Did I hurt you?"

"Ickle bit! But Fizz will be okie-day." The furry face broke into a small grin. "Fall out trees every day."

"Your name is Fizz?"

"Yup, tha' me. Fizz!"

"I'm Sarah."

"Me know, you was 'ere before, Jareth was 'ere then too."

"What happened to him?"

"He died, Tarrick says it cos you so nasty to him. But me no trust him. He been stabbed, with nasty, pointy knife."

"Self inflicted?"

"Nooooo, my thinks not. Me thinks Tarrick does it, but Tarrick says that he does it himself, broken heart, stab through the heart." 

"And you not believe him?" A cold voice drawled from behind.

"Oop me be going now." 

Fizz jumped from Sarah's arm back into the trees above him. Sarah turned to face Tarrick, she was used to people removing themselves from the presence of the goblin King. A smile, cold and unfriendly, spread across Tarrick's face. 

"Nice to see I haven't lost my touch."

"Go to hell Tarrick!"

"Oooh that's not very nice. I'm hurt. Maybe I should put you back in the castle dungeons? Or something that would really hurt, put you in my chamber, keep you there…forever…with me. No choice for you, but lots of pleasure for me."

"Forget it Tarrick. I got out of this place once and I sure as hell ain't staying for a second time. I'm going home." Sarah turned her back on him, walking through the trees ignoring his foot steps behind her. 

A/N: The little 'thing' Fizz, that has been following Sarah actually annoys me, don't 

know about other people but that is the way he has to be, an annoying little 

creature so if he annoys other people then I have done my job well ;o)


	9. Ch9 - Submission

Disclaimer: Tarrick is my character, so is Fizz, every one else belongs to someone 

else who is not me!

Tarrick followed behind her, his voice ringing in her ears with every step they took. 

"You're going home?" his tone of voice mocking her, she never answered, so he continued. "You are a determined fucker ain't ya? Well if you make it you can go, but, if that little fur ball helps you in any way, then you will both be very sorry." Sarah stopped in her tracks, allowing Tarrick to catch up to her. He breathed down on her. His body pressed up to hers, his mouth right up by her ear. His voice barely a whisper. "You won't be my play thing, you will be the chew toy for the worst creatures that live in this place."

"You wouldn't." Sarah whispered, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"Oh I would!" He turned her around, their faces inches apart. "Come back to the castle with me. Be mine!"

Sarah's eyes welled with tears. "Never! I want to go home."

"And what about the answers that you were so desperately seeking?"

"They don't matter any more. Please Tarrick? I just want to go home."

"You are just pathetic." He laughed again, his coldest, most heartless laugh. "You have no idea what I offer." He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I offer you the world. Not only this world, but every world, any universe you want I can offer. What lies for you at home? A family that doesn't include you, a friendless existence, a life fit only for an ordinary girl, not a life fit for the Queen of the Labyrinth."

Tears fell down onto her pale cheeks, streaking marks left behind. Her heart was going against her head. Whatever magic he held was stronger that any magic that Jareth had ever had over her, she had resisted Jareth but she could not resist the new King of the Labyrinth. He offered her no more, but no less than what Jareth had offered, yet she was conflicted. "I can't." she whispered, her heart breaking as she spoke the words.

"Yes you can. I offer you the world Sarah. A life with everything you ever wanted. And I ask for nothing in return. All I ask is that you be my Queen, that is all that I have ever wanted, ever since I first saw you."

Sarah stared into his cold eyes, tears still streaking her own. "Be mine." His voice was a whisper again, his mouth still inches from her own. Holding his gaze Sarah moved closer, their lips meeting softly, holding each other. Sarah gave herself to the kiss. Images flashed before her eyes. Images that she did not recognise. Tarrick was sharing more of himself with her. Images of death and pain filled her head. She felt the pain pulse through her, the pain of all the people and creatures that Tarrick had ever hurt. She broke away from the kiss, but one image remained, Jareth. Sarah fell to the floor, just as Jareth had done when he was stabbed…by Tarrick. Sarah let out a scream as the pain engulfed her. The light through the trees faded and blurred, finally turning black as the pain became unbearable. Tarrick stood over her limp body. 

"You seem to do that a lot!" He smiled as the forest melted away and the castle reappeared. Sarah's unconscious body lay on the imitation bed in her imitation room. "Now you are finally mine. I don't need a seer or Jareth to get what I want."

He left the room placing to goblins guard on the door. "Lets see how she handles the familiar situation."


	10. Ch10 - Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: you know its not mine yadda!!!

A/N: I know this story just seems to be dragging on, but I honestly don't know where I am going with it. When a new idea pops into my head I just write it down and go with it. So I will get somewhere…eventually…hopefully…maybe…

Sarah opened her eyes, slowly, afraid of what she would see. She knew in her head that she was still caught in the Labyrinth, but her heart told her she was home. Sitting up her head spun, the room swimming in front of her. "Tarrick!" she whispered. "Oh fuck! What did I do?" The fog in her head clouded the events that had unfolded in the forest. It was like she was hung-over, remembering bits and pieces of the night before. Knowing that something crucial had happened and that it was buried in there somewhere, she just had to find it. 

The teddies and toys around her stared at her, making the hair on the back of her neck rise. They knew what it was that had happened, everyone and everything in the Labyrinth knew, only she was in the dark. Lying on the bed, she looked around at everything that belonged to her, or rather the replica of everything that belonged to her. The sensation of being watched grew stronger. Sarah flew to her feet, a scream erupting from her dry throat. Teddies, toys, books, everything was thrown from its place, sent soaring through the air, battering off of opposite walls. The bed was stripped, the mattress thrown to the floor. The curtains covering the window, pulled from the rail. When she was finished the whole room was in disarray. 

Scream after scream erupted from deep within her. A rage so strong took over her body, but who was she really angry at? She was angry with Tarrick for not letting her go home. She was angry with herself for going back to the Labyrinth. Angry that she had gotten herself into another situation within the Labyrinth that she had no way of getting out again. She was stuck, caught within the Labyrinth. She wanted to go home, but felt that the Labyrinth was her home.

Anger and confusion were the only emotions that she felt, and she knew that Tarrick was enjoying every moment of it, but she had no control over her emotions. He had done something to her, but what was it? "I have to know!" Sarah said to the mess that surrounded her feet.

"I can show you.! Tarrick stood in the door way. "If you want to know that badly." A smile spread lazily across his face. "It's no trouble."

"I don't want you to touch me." She was still angry.

"Are you sure about that?"

Sarah knew that the answer should have been yes, yes she was sure she didn't want him to touch her, but she couldn't say it. Her head and heart were conflicted. She was so confused. If only she could remember, but the thoughts that she so desperately sought would not come to her. 

"What did you do to me?" She asked as her voice shook.

"Nothing that you did not want to happen." His voice was still silky smooth, his composure calm. This alone was enough to make her scream, and she did, in Tarrick's face. A high pitched screech that left his ears ringing. 

"I'm tired Tarrick. Tired of this place, tired of these games and you, Tarrick. Most of all I am tired of you."

The smile fell from his face, as did the silkiness of his voice. "Then it will end!" He stared at her, penetrating her soul. "…with one final kiss. One kiss that will reveal all that you seek to know."

"All?" Sarah was sceptical, how could she possibly believe anything thath e said, he was the Goblin King. If he was anything like Jareth then he was a natural born liar. Anything and everything he said was sure to be a lie. But Sarah found herself believing in him, believing that there could be an ounce of goodness and decency in him somewhere, buried deep. Buried very deed down, all she had to do was find it.

"Everything! Including the reason you came here…Jareth and your mother. After all that is the only reason you returned, to discover the truth about the picture that you found." The smile had returned, as had the cockiness.

"My mother!" Sarah whispered, Tarrick watching her closely.

"Your mother! But you have to promise not to hate me for telling you. Do you promise?"

"Tarrick, please if you know, tell me? I have to know."

"Okay, but you wont like it. The picture that you found of your mother and Jareth was…are you ready for this?"

"Yes!" She almost screamed at him again, but her voice was barely a whisper.

"It was a fake, a sham, to get you to return to the Labyrinth. A trick to bind you to me."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you, Sarah? Huh? What possible reason would I have? Seeing you suffer is the only pleasure I get out of life."

"You're lying. I will find what I want to know whether you tell me or not."

Turning away from him Sarah stared out of the window, determination in her heart.

"You are a fool." Tarrick said coolly. "As you will soon find out." His boot heels clicked on the concrete floors, as Jareth's had done, as he left Sarah alone in the room. Once he was gone she allowed a single tear to drop, a tear for Jareth, whose help she needed now more than ever.


	11. Ch11 - Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: not mine; only Tarrick and the plot are mine!

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?" He was both shocked and amused.

"Get the hell out!"

"You can't throw me out, this is my castle."

"Watch me!"

Sarah pushed with al of her might, but the goblin king barely moved a step. Laughter erupted from him, sending Sarah into a rage. He was mocking her.

"GET OUT!" She screamed in his face.

"Sarah…" SMACK! The punch caught him completely off guard, wiping the smile from is face in the process. Reeling back, Tarrick thumped into the wall.

Sarah stood still as a statue, her hands still balled waiting to strike again in needs be. She glared at him as he tried to straighten himself up.

"Get out." her words spoken softly and calmly, she stood her ground, on the little that could be seen through the clutter on the floor.

"I gave you your answers. Fool yourself if you wish, but I speak the truth."

Sarah said nothing, could say nothing. She held her breath, waiting, watching as he slowly made his way to the door. "Jareth was not kingly enough to get a mortal woman, never mind two."

As the door slammed behind him, Sarah slowly let out the breath she had been holding, relieving her heart from at least some of the stress it was under. Her mind plagued with doubts, she did not move. How could she trust him? He had done nothing but lie and deceive her since she had arrived. But then how could she know that he wasn't telling the truth? He seemed convinced that it was true, so maybe it was, she couldn't tell either way.

She wanted to scream, but what was the point? No one would hear her and even if they did, they would ignore her. Everyone that is except the one that she needed most, the only one who could help her, answer her questions. She needed the true Goblin King…"JARETH!"


	12. Ch12 - A Reunion of Old

Disclaimer: not mine yadda

A/N: I lied! ;o)

"You called?" Spinning around Sarah faced the Goblin King, the real Goblin King.

"Jareth?" Relieved and scared, shocked and drawn, Sarah stared at him, or rather through him.

The cat like pose that he stuck by open window showed him as he had been in the picture that Sarah had found of him and her mother. Only now he was a shadow of his former self, colourless and transparent.

"You finally needed my help ten." He smiled at her; a warm and caring smile.

"I needed you before, why did you not come then?" With every word she spoke she never took her eyes from his.

"You wanted me before, you never needed me. But I only came here to tell you that I cannot help you fight Tarrick, there is very little that I can in fact do for you, Sarah. It is you that has to fight this one."

"Like I did before?"

"Yes!" Hs eyes lowered to the floor, his words sad and quiet.

"How? How can I fight him, he has power over me, stronger than any power you ever held."

"Listen to your thoughts, not your heart. He has bewitched you, as I once did, but you cannot be won over by magic. There is a deeper magic than his that runs within you. Magic stronger than that of any Goblin king."

"I don't understand."

"It was a gift Sarah, my gift to your mother. You are the daughter that I should have had but never did."

Sarah's head began to reel, what did he mean?

"I…I don't understand, Jareth?"

"And I don't have time to explain. But know this, I loved your mother more than life, and I took Toby to be with you, close to you, and her at the same time, you are so like your mother Sarah, I thought that if I loved you then you would love me in return, but I found the hard way that love cannot be forced. You have her power, her strength. Use it to save yourself before he takes complete control.

"I cant! I don't know how."

"You can do anything you put your mind to Sarah. Fight him, and you will win. But if you give in you will be lost forever within the Labyrinth."

"Help me?" she whispered, tears falling swiftly. "I can't do this on my own.

"You must! Remember! Listen to your thoughts, heed their warnings."

The already faint projection of Jareth began to fade, his body becoming no more than a wisp of smoke before he disappeared.

"Jareth!" Sarah ran to the window, but he was gone. "Please stay? I need you." Falling to the floor she sobbed, streams of tears flowing freely. "Don't leave me!"

"I will never leave you." His words no more than a breath of wind.

Placing her head in her hands, Sarah rocked back and forth, unable to decide if what she had seen was real or not. But she knew more than she had before. She had the power to defeat Tarrick within her. All she had to do was access this flood of power that she had and he would be destroyed, once again making her free.

Exhausted by her tears, Sarah fell into a dark dreamless sleep, the word around her growing darker with every passing minute. Night fell over the castle, casting long fearsome shadows over the Labyrinth. A darkness that passed over Sarah as she was held in the protection of her slumber. She would be going home, and it would be soon.


	13. Ch13 Going home!

Disclaimer: as usual you all know what I'm going to say – not mine blah, blah, blah

"I'm going home," Sarah whispered when she awoke.  "I'm going home now!"

 The room was still dark, but there was light enough for her to see her way to the door and out of it.  The castle corridors were flooded with light from the numerous candles that adorned the walls and chandeliers.  Sarah worked her way through the castle, screaming Tarrick's name, not at all afraid of walking him up.

Sanding outside of the door to his bedchamber Sarah banged loudly on the door, scream abuse through the thick oak door.  Finally a very tired looking Tarrick threw the door open.

A smile plastered on his face he said nothing, just moved aside and beckoned for Sarah to enter.  Glaring at him, she walked into the room, head held high.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.  "Or, this being my bed chamber, what can you do for me?"  Tarrick pointed to the bed.  "Shall we?"

"Hell no!  Send me home!"

"Sarah, you are like a broken record, I'm not sending you anywhere."

"Really?"  It was Sarah's turn to smile.

"Really!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to disagree with that, considering you are a jealous, murdering, bastard.  You see, I had a talk with the 'real' goblin king…"

Tarrick began to laugh.  "Jareth is dead so I don't see how that is possible."

"It is quite possible, when I discovered that I had a power greater than yours."

"You? You have power?  The only power that you have is to whinge and whine.  THAT is the only power that you hold." 

"I hold the power that you killed Jareth for.  All you got was the basics."

"You're lying.  My power was strong enough to bring you back to the Labyrinth…"  

Sarah began to laugh, cutting him off in the process.  It all made sense, everything now fell into place.  It was the power that SHE had that had gotten her to and out of the Labyrinth, not the Labyrinth's power pulling her in and letting her go, everything that had happened with Jareth and Tarrick she could have controlled, and would control as of now.  

"Why are you laughing?"  He was both shocked and annoyed.

"Because, I don't have to ask for you to let me go home, I have to tell you that I am going home."

"You have told me already…more that once that you were going, but if you want to have another go don't let me stop you.  Tell me and let's see what happens!"

Summoning up every once of power that she could, Sarah stared him in the eye.

"I am going home Tarrick and you have no powers strong enough to stop me."

It was his turn to laugh, but he was cut short.  The walls and furniture around them began to crumble and turn to dust.  The floor beneath their feet shook and creaked…Tarrick's palace was falling down.  Grabbing Sarah by the shoulders he shook her more violently than the floor was.  "Make it stop!"

"You make it stop, if you are so powerful."

But he was helpless, letting her go he ran shakily through the corridors trying to find his way out, but the roof was collapsing about him.  He ran and ran until he found himself in a tight, fully enclosed space that had only an arms length of space.  Anger flushed his face as he yelled to the ceiling that was quickly crashing down on him.  With a final yell, Tarrick was no more.

Sarah still stood in Tarrick's room, her eyes closed.  Focusing on her home, the sounds of the crashing bricks was blocked, all energy placed in her concentration. 

When she opened her eyes Sarah stood by the window in HER room, she was home.

"Sarah?"

Staring out of the window she saw her family playing in the garden.

"Come on down!"

"I'm coming!"  With a smile on her face she ran down to meet them.  Finally, she was home and she wouldn't be leaving again any time soon.


End file.
